Immortality
by random passager
Summary: I, Takashiro Giou, have live for more than 1000 years in human history. For I possess a duras in my body, I am superior to any human being.   Takashiro's POV. Based on episode 17.


**Immortality**

"I, Takashiro Giou, have live for more than 1000 years in human history.

I know many things that you don't.

I experienced many things that you didn't

My brain contains more data than a 1000GB computer can have.

For I possess a duras in my body, I am superior to any human being."

Yuki stare at Takashiro.

"Hum… Takashiro-san?"

"Speak."

"It doesn't even rhythm."

"Yuki! Do not disturb me with pointless comments! Now, let me continue my story."

**Disclaimers: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru.**

**A/N: R&R, C&C**

After I put the duras in my body, I was able to heal every small injury I had. But years had passed and new weapons had been created. So I had a question about my power; was I able to survive a bomb explosion?

I joined the imperial army and went on the Sino-Japanese War to test my immortality. And besides, duras may take advantage on this war to harm people, so my contribution could protect the troupe.

It was on July 17th, 1937.

Oh~ I remember that day as if it occurred last night.

My departure was set on the evening. I went on a big ship – a very big ship – with a lot of solders and, since it was my first time on a big ship, I got sea sick. But~ I survived!

When I finally arrived, I got off that big ship and stood on the ground of my enemy's motherland. I looked around. China was an enchanted country; its mountains, its rivers, its bamboos, its pandas… Everything was so beautiful.

Well, not as beautiful as Japan, of course!

We had to join the general in his camps. So we walked, walked and walked… until our captain was finally hungry.

So we ate, walked, ate, slept, ate, walked… until we found a small Chinese village. We had to pass through that because it was a short-cut. And besides, we were out of food. So, we stole the Chinese villagers' hens and sheep, and we killed those who resisted. But in the end, it wasn't only those who resisted were killed. Leaving a fire that soon swallowed the entire village, we packed up the food and continued our path.

I knew that it was cruel. But I had no right to disobey.

Weeks had passed and all we did was eating-walking-sleeping and stealing-packing destroying. Tons of villagers had been burn down and millions of villages had been killed.

No. I mean: tons of villages had been burn down and millions of villagers had been killed.

I wasn't happy. I was hoping to fight against the Chinese army and to be exploded by a bomb. But I had no right to complain.

After three months, we finally arrived at the general's camp. But we were late; the camp was already surrounded by thousands of enemies, the Japanese soldiers were dead and the general was just killed.

Seeing this scene, the captain was in the state of "OMG! Run for your live!"

I was in the state of "Ahahaha! This is my chance! Hey Chinese, try to kill me if you can!"

Our troupe was in complete panic. Apparently, the Chinese's army was too big for us to handle. I stared at it, stared at my captain and stared everyone who screamed and tied to escape.

In the end, we got caught.

With one single blade, the Chinese soldiers killed us one by one, starting with the captain and ending with me.

"Aya! This one doesn't die!" One of them shouted with fear.

"Step back, you loser!" Another one took the blade and stabbed on my stomach. As he pulled it out, the duras began to heal my wound. "Oh, mom! This guy isn't human!" He stabbed again, again and again. But it was useless, all my wounds healed. He dropped the blade and ran to his general. "General! Oh, general! Please tell me that I'm dreaming now!"

"You useless thing! You're losing my face!" The general walked solemnly to me. He picked up the blade. "You demon! If I can't kill you with this blade, than I swear, I will never see my wife again!"

"Don't say that!" I tried to make him change his mind because I didn't want any couple to live a sad ending.

The Chinese general stabbed me on the forehead and leaved the blade there.

"Ha ha! Die, demon!" He laughed with a powerful voice.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" One of his men yelled. "General, he is still moving!"

I moved my arm and pulled out the blade.

"I told you to not swear such a thing," I said to the general while my wound was healing.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A ZOMBIE!" He cried and everyone ran away.

"Wait! Why can't you try the bomb?"

They were already gone, leaving me lost in the middle of a swamp of corps. The smell made me want to vomit.

It was pitiful.

Months had passed and I came back to Japan by swimming.

**The End**

"Takashiro-san, at the end, you join in the army for nothing?"

"It wasn't nothing. I learned a lot. Also, later I found that bombs were very expensive. No general would approve to kill one man with a bomb."

"Hm… Then, are you going to do this kind of thing again?"

"Join the army and bet if I can survive? No."

"Oh, I'm glad."

"Now do you want to hear the story when I joined the United Nation's army to test my immortality against nuclear weapon?"

"Huh, no. Thanks."


End file.
